Anna's Voyage
by dankerthandank16
Summary: With kingdoms around Europe are exploring the world, Anna was sent by Arendelle to discover the Pacific Ocean for research purposes. However, the ocean's wild currents wrecked the ship Anna was in. What she didn't expect was that she woke up in an unknown place full of unknown people. Will Anna find her way back home, or will she get stuck there forever, never to return?
1. A New Island

**A/N:** **So, before I begin, I would like to apologise for any historical inaccuracies and whatnot. So basically, this is set after both movies and the timeframe is set somewhere around 1840s. Well, enough of that, here goes nothing!**

* * *

After the heart of Te Fiti was finally restored, the darkness plaguing the island of Motunui have finally receded. Moana, daughter of the island chief, came back and received a warm welcome like no other. Together with her fellow inhabitants, they returned to the roots of their ancestors, sailing across the sea in search for islands to inhabit. As time passes, more new islands have been discovered, creating new opportunities for more resources. Meanwhile, instead of just staying still at Motunui, Moana, with permission from her parents, decided to find a new island for her own. Together with several villagers they set sail across the reef in search of a new island.

After weeks sailing across the ocean, they stumbled upon a beautiful island, reminiscent of Motunui, except slightly larger. They headed towards the island to find plenty of resources, such as coconut trees and animals. Mesmerized by the beauty of the island, they settled there, building settlements by using the wood from the trees. Moana, as the leader of this convoy, declared herself the chief of this newly-found island. She named it Waialiki, after her family name.

The island of Waialiki became prosperous and peaceful, with plenty of traders coming from other surrounding islands. They also travelled to other islands, including Motunui, for trading purposes as well. The island remained peaceful and safe under the hands of Moana, with nothing unusual going on.

That is, at least, until 7 years later, when one of the villagers found a human body washed away on the sandy beach of Waialiki.

A human like no other.


	2. Sail

It has been five years since The Great Thaw. Ever since then, Arendelle experienced exponential growth, especially economically. Despite cutting ties with Weselton, one of their trading partners, they strive economically thanks to growing exports such as timber. Ice mining meanwhile remains a steady business thanks to the kingdom's continuous support, and by that it means Elsa permanently froze two lakes instead of making her own ice as to prevent inflation and keeping the ice miners their job, as well as providing new opportunities. It also means that ice is now easily accessible during the summer, when ice used to be a rarity. Heck, not a single kingdom in Europe, including the Southern Isles, dared to attack Arendelle.

However, Elsa realizes that economy is not the sole aspect of a successful kingdom. She began to encourage the study of science among her citizens. She even helped establishing a university and brought scientists from around Europe to conduct their research there as well as educating the citizens. However, it has to her realization that in order to not fall behind from other kingdoms in Europe, her kingdom will have to send an exploration mission. This mission will not only open up new lands, but is also vital for scientific progress.

"As you can see, the main reason I called up this meeting is to dicuss the possibility of establishing a mission tasked to explore the Pacific Ocean, which is here." Elsa said while pointing out the location on the world map.

"We may have been late to explore the New World and also Africa, but this vast ocean here, hosts plenty of islands, and there might be even more not yet discovered. If we intend to stay relevant and advanced, this is a great opportunity for our kingdom."

It was then followed by random chatters among the noblemen before they unanimously agreed.

"Very well then, we will send Admiral Fredriksen and his..."

"Ooh can I come?" Elsa was cut short by her sister, Anna, who have been attending the meetings lately.

"Anna, it's not very safe out there."

"Come on, it's not like I can't take care of myself."

"It's just, I'm afraid of losing you again. The Pacific Ocean, it's a very faraway place."

"Elsa, calm down, everything's gonna be fine. Even I feel so scared of losing you, especially when you leave Arendelle to pay a visit to those kingdoms around Europe. Besides, it's always you who goes out to other places while I'm just sitting here assuming your role when you're away. Well, if you can trust me to take over the kingdom when you're away, maybe you can trust me with this. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Fine. Princess Anna alongside Admiral Fredriksen and his crew will leave Arendelle by next week."

* * *

A week has passed and the ship carrying Anna sailed away from Arendelle, heading towards the clear blue ocean. It was a rather long journey, coupled with stopovers along the route, though nothing bad happened. After months isolated on the empty ocean, they finally reach their last stopover, New Zealand, before they continue to their main objective, to explore possible undiscovered islands on the Pacific Ocean.

However, after the stopover at New Zealand, the tides have been harsher. Despite everything's under control, Anna can't help but to think of her parents, who tragically died in a shipwreck. She sobbed everytime the thought came into her mind. She's afraid that she will encounter the same fate, but more worryingly, she's more concerned about Elsa. If she did face the same fate, how will Elsa react? Anna tried hard to shed those disturbing thoughts from her mind, but as the tides got harsher and harsher, the thoughts only amplified.

One day, her nightmare came to life against her will. The tides the ship experienced have been the roughest, with said ship almost sinking. However, the captain of the ship have done everything they could to stop the ship from sinking. Alas, it was not enough. Water splashed onto the ship as everybody panicked, fearing for their lives. Admiral Fredriksen ordered his crew to prepare the escape boats to bring his 50 something crews and Princess Anna to hopefully safety.

Everybody rushed towards the escape boats before the ship's demise. The escape boats tried to sail away from the ship, already sinking, but to no avail as the tides are too strong. Despite that, they made it, except for the ship, which is nowhere on their sights anymore. The tides have also calmed down a little bit, giving them plenty of ease trying to sail back towards their last stopover, New Zealand, which is not that far away. However, realization dawned upon Admiral Fredriksen as he did a rollcall among his crew.

Princess Anna was missing.


	3. Where Am I?

The last thing Anna remembered was that she was pacing around the ship, rushing towards the escape boats. However, she was hit by a violent wave, and by then, her vision went black. Sooner or later, she started to regain her consciousness, opening her eyes slowly and gently, before being surprised about where she is.

"Where am I? Where's my crew? Am I dead?"

Later on, a brown-skinned girl, who seems to be of the same age as Anna, approaches her carefully, fueling more questions for Anna.

"Who are you?"

"I am Moana, and I am the chief of this island. I've never seen a person like you before. Who are you and where do you come from?"

Being the first time Moana met a white-skinned human, it is time for her to channel her curiosity.

"I am Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Arendelle? Where's that?"

Anna then realized that the natives around here are probably unaware of the world beyond their islands.

"It's pretty far away from here. By the way, have you seen any of my crew or a rescue boat or something?"

"No, one of our villagers saw you washed up along our shores, so we decided to bring you here to help heal you, I was unaware if there was anybody else."

Anna became increasingly worried. Not only she is alone, stranded on this island, she also have nowhere to go, even if there's a boat, chances are, she would have no idea how to get back to the nearest modern civilization, let alone her home.

"Wait, so I'm alone? Here? How am I gonna get back home?"

"Well, we have rafts if you wanted to."

"Actually, I don't know where to go from here."

"Hmm, how about you stay here for a while? Don't worry, I hope your people will find you here. In the meantime, maybe I can show you around this island. By the way, wear these, your clothes are tearing apart."

Anna then realized her dress were in tatters as Moana gave her something to wear. The dark red traditional Polynesian dress might be a bit revealing for Anna, but at least it would suffice for now.

* * *

After changing into her new outfit, Moana then showed Anna around the island of Waialiki. She showed her the beautiful sceneries of the island, the lifestyles of the local, she even offered her a coconut drink! Both of the girls seems pretty excited, especially Anna, who was very eager to know more about the culture of the locals here. With Anna staying there for more than a day, Moana and the villagers built a temporary wooden shack near the chief's shack for Anna to settle in. As time passes by, Anna began to actively partake in the villager's daily activities. For example, she helped harvest some coconuts, and also fished with the villagers. However, in the meantime, she also got more anxious. With no signs of help at all, it seems as if she's going to be stuck there forever. Sure, staying there had been a fun experience, but sometimes, it has to end. Besides, what will happen to the kingdom when she's gone forever? What will happen to Elsa? Surely, there must be a way for her to return home, right?

One night, both Moana and Anna hanged out on the sandy beach, admiring the beauty of the wide blue ocean.

"Isn't it wonderful? The ocean." Anna started to talk to Moana, trying to know more about her after being here for a couple of days.

"I know right!"

"It's kinda funny how our names are almost similiar. Moana, Anna. That's like, really same there."

Both the girls chuckled when they realized it. Anna then started to talk.

"You know, it's been days since we first met, how about we try to know more about each other?"

"Heh, if that's the case, tell me how did you get here in the first place."

"Well, you see, my kingdom sent me to explore the oceans here, in search for new lands, well not really sent, I sorta asked, cause I really would love to go out and explore the world, usually my sister, the queen, was the one that always travel around. Since other kingdoms around the continent have explored the world, it would be fitting if our kingdom did the same. And so we did, we endured a really long trip with my fifty-something crew on a huge wooden ship until we got here, as in the Pacific Ocean."

"Wait, that's what you people name this ocean?"

"Yeah. As I said, we were on the ocean looking for some signs of land. However, we were pretty unfortunate as we encountered some nasty tides. All of us rushed to the escape boats to run away from the ship, and at that moment, I became unconscious. It wasn't until I wake up here where I regained my consciousness."

"Okay, wait. Your ship, how huge?"

"Well, you see that raft over there? It's like a hundred times bigger, maybe even more actually."

"That's massive! So, you certainly aren't from around here, and since you managed to make it here, I assumed you must know more about this world. So there are more to this world than just the islands on this ocean?"

"Definitely! There are like entire continents, vast lands, with different people, different environment, it's pretty diverse!"

Moana then gasped at the thought of exploring the wider world. Sure, she might have explored new islands, but to explore the whole world, which is way bigger than she thought it would be, is a completely different experience. Unable to contain her excitement, she screamed excitedly.

"Are you serious?! Can I follow you?"

"Where?"

"The world. I love exploring the world. Like, really. Can I please follow you?"

"Oh sure, you're always welcome. That is, if I could get back home."

Silence follows for a moment before Anna started to ask Moana.

"So, tell me more about you."

"Oh me, well I don't know what to say about me really, but I guess why not. You see, I'm the daughter of the chief of Motunui, which is one of the islands in this ocean."

"So, technically speaking, you are a princess." Anna seemed to giggled a bit.

"No, I'm the chief's daughter."

"What's the difference?"

"Whatever. So, we were pretty content back in Motunui, living our lives the same way every day, but one thing I realized is that they will never cross the reef. For years I tried to sail beyond the reef, but my father always caught me, he always warned me of the danger of the ocean. So, we just kept living our lives until one day, things began to get bad. The coconuts we harvested became rotten and for the fishes, there weren't any when we tried to fish for them. It was then my grandmother reminded of the prophecy, as well as what our ancestors did."

"Wait, what did they do? And what's the deal with the prophecy?"

"Our ancestors used to voyage across the sea, but they stopped when darkness began to conquer the ocean, making it more dangerous, in fact they even forbid voyaging. My grandmother, she was concerned that this darkness will also consume the island, and the only way to stop it is to restore the heart of Te Fiti."

"Te what?"

"Oh right, I haven't told you about the prophecy yet, sorry. Te Fiti is the mother island, her heart held the greatest power ever known, the power to create life itself. Many tried to steal it, believing they could possess the power of life. It wasn't until Maui, a demigod, stole it. However, it gave birth to darkness. Te Ka, a fire demon, who also sought the heart, fought Maui, causing him to lose his magical hook which he used to shapeshift, and also the heart of Te Fiti, both lost in the deep ocean. However, one day, someone will find Maui, bring him across the great ocean, and restore the heart of Te Fiti."

"And what does this have anything to do with you?"

"Well, that someone was actually me."

"So, you're the chosen one?"

"Yes, the ocean chose me apparently. So my grandmother gave me the heart, I voyaged across the ocean to find Maui, bring him to Te Fiti, and restore her heart. It's not as easy as it sounds though."

Moana then approached the edge of the water, seemingly trying to show something to Anna.

"Watch this."

And at that moment, the ocean's wave became higher, consuming Moana into the ocean. Seconds later, the ocean launched her upwards until she fell back into the water, where the cycle continues. As she heard joyous screams from Moana, Anna decided to join in too.

"Can I join too?"

At that moment, the ocean did the same to Anna, much to her surprise and also amazement.

Both of them screamed happily, enjoying the adrenaline rush everytime they were launched upwards. Minutes later, the ocean sent both of the girls back to the shore.

"Whoa! So you have water powers?"

"Not really. You could say that the ocean is always with me though."

"Heh, kinda reminded me of my sister."

"What's with her?"

"Oh, she have ice powers."

"Ice, what's that?"

Anna then realized that it never snows in a tropical climate, she now was trying to find words to accurately describe ice.

"It's, err, do you know cold?"

Moana simply nodded.

"Do you know what happens when water gets cold?"

"Err, it feels colder?"

"Yes, but, when water gets even more colder it becomes solid like a rock."

"So ice is cold solid water?"

"Yeah, you could say so, basically speaking, my sister can make things colder. You two should meet together!"

"Well, as I said before, I would love to!"

Later, one of the villagers came to the scene looking for Moana.

"Moana, there are people wanting to meet you back at your home! It's important!"

With that, both Moana and Anna, as well as the villager, rushed towards the chief's shack, where these visitors were waiting.

* * *

As Moana arrived at her shack, she was surprised to see two familiar faces inside. She then realized that these visitors are the villagers of Motunui.

"Moana, we came from Motunui to deliver you bad news."

Moana, who still feels emotionally attached to Motunui, feels anxious as she hoped that the bad news isn't as bad as it would be.

However, her nightmares became a reality when one of the visitors tried to say something, but stuttered, before repeating his words clearly this time around.

"Motunui was under attack."


	4. Motunui

It was a sunny day on the ocean. The rays of sunlight were shimmering the clear blue ocean, shining as if they were diamonds. Meanwhile, a massive ship was passing through the currents. The ship, sailing majestically over the Pacific Ocean, carries a red-and-white striped flag, undeniably of the Southern Isles. On the ship was Prince Hans, leading a group of crews and soldiers sailing across the Pacific Ocean for a discovery mission, as in invading any island they came across. They had already occupied one of the islands on this vast ocean, but of course, one is never enough, besides, the island was a bit small for his liking anyway. It's well known that Prince Hans is the youngest of 13 brothers, and is usually the most ignored among them. However, he started to gain more attention after getting involved in the debacle in Arendelle, which only saw him getting sentenced for 4 years in the dungeon, a decision Elsa, and especially Anna, strongly disagree with, causing the diplomatic relations between them to get a little bit frosty. Meanwhile, after serving his sentence, Hans gained more attention by his brothers, but of course, he was still rather useless among the royals, that is until, his eldest brother, the king of the Southern Isles, appointed him to lead the kingdom's Pacific Ocean discovery mission. Considering that it's going to be an overly long journey, some of the citizens even theorized that the royal family planned to send him far away from the kingdom, but of course, that's just crazy talk, right?

After hours have passed by, one of the crews spotted land through his binoculars. Excited about this new discovery, he rushed towards Hans, giving him the binoculars.

"Your highness, we found an island!"

"Let me see that."

The prince took a good look of the island through the binoculars, before instructing his crew to sail towards it.

* * *

The villagers of Motunui were leading their normal lives, and everything has been very peaceful ever since the heart of Te Fiti was restored. The darkness receded, while their harvest became abundant. Some of them even voyaged across the ocean, including their chief's daughter, Moana, who found a new island not long ago. However, their world was about to turn upside-down when one of them saw a massive wooden ship heading towards the shores. Upon reaching the shores, the people on the ship marched towards the centre of the island, intimidating some of the villagers.

"I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and I wish to see the leader of this small island."

"What for?" One of the villagers asked, suspicious of his malicious intentions.

Hans turned back, facing his soldiers to give some orders.

"Boys, you know what to do."

The soldiers heed the instructions and captured some of the villagers as well as looting their homes, with nobody dared to go up against them, as they have weaponry far exceeding the type of weaponry the villagers possess. Most of the villagers were shellshocked at what they just witnessed, wondering what would be their next move.

"Now, I ask you again, where is your leader?"

One of the villagers shook off his fear and tried to resist against the soldiers, only to be met by a deadly gunshot.

"One more act like that, and you all will be dead too."

After that, he was shown the way to the chief's shack, with heavily-armed soldiers on his side. He then entered the shack and met with the chief and his wife.

"Who are you?" The chief asked, shocked upon seeing a heavily-armed group of white-skinned people, something he haven't seen before.

"I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and I would like to ask you to surrender this island to us."

"Wh-what? No! Never!"

"Oh, I suppose you should reconsider my offer, I can give you anything you desire, the riches, all the money can be yours."

"No! I will never sell this island to an outsider like you! This our island, where our people have the right to live freely! And we refuse to ever be ruled by you!"

Hans, already growing tired of the chief's antics, fingered towards the chief's wife. All in a sudden, a loud gunshot was heard, followed by complete pindrop silence.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DO-"

Before the chief even got to Hans, he stabbed him heartlessly with his sword, certainly a different one than the one he brought to Arendelle. With the chief and his wife killed brutally by the prince he proceeds towards the common area to declare the island is now occupied by the Southern Isles.

"After Chief Tui, and his wife, Sina, is dead, the island of Motunui is now under the jurisdiction of the Southern Isles. Those who oppose and resist this new rule will be met by severe punishment by my soldiers here."

As such, activities of the villagers became limited. They were only allowed to fish and harvest coconuts on certain times, with heavy surveillance by the soldiers. They were obligated to pay ludicrous amount of money as taxes. The villager's liberty was taken away literally from them, as they became more fearful over their new ruler. They were also not allowed to go beyond their islands at all! Those who do have been killed brutally, with each killing serves as a warning to the villagers to always abide their rules. This however, does not stop any of the villagers to escape the island, to bring message to other islands about Prince Hans's brutality towards them, to ask them to liberate them from these evil outside forces.

Not just that, one day, Hans was searching around the chief's shack for more information regarding the surrounding area. However, what he got instead was something much bigger. He saw an ancient scroll, and decided to open it, but it was written in Tokelauan. He asked one of the villagers what it meant.

"Oh this, this is about Te Fiti, the mother island. Before they were land, there were only the ocean, that is until Te Fiti emerged. Her heart held the greatest power ever known, it could create life itself-"

"Thank you very much." He said as he rudely took back the scroll from the villager's hand.

His mind is now filled with thoughts about power. Ever since experiencing the summer winter in Arendelle firsthand, he knew he needed power, especially if he wanted to come up against the snow queen of Arendelle. He knew the power she possess is so powerful, yet dangerous, but maybe with the heart of Te Fiti, maybe he can come up with a revenge plan that would surely put both Elsa and Anna meet their own death. Sure, it has been five years since that happened, but he really sure do hold a grudge against them.

The next day, he decided to seek the heart of Te Fiti to quench his thirst for power. With that, the massive ship, along some of his soldiers left the island and towards the great blue ocean, but there are still some soldiers left to ensure the villagers does not stage any uprising of some sorts, as well as to prevent any of them from escaping.

However, one midnight, two of the villagers rushed quickly towards the other side of the island, praying that they don't meet the same fate as their compatriots as they make their way to escape what was once home. They managed to build a makeshift raft from the coconut trees, and sailed away as quickly as possible, to avoid being seen by the soldiers. As they sail across the sea, they saw a beam of light, moving quickly towards them. As minutes pass by, the light gets larger and larger, revealing a guard boat with two soldiers, tasked to prevent any of the natives from escaping. After realizing it, they both tried to sail as harder as they can as their heartbeats became faster. Then, gunshots can be heard. However, at that moment, the water beside them rose upwards, as if it's a mini-tide, drowning them into the ocean. The soldiers then left the scene, thinking they just killed them for good, however, it was not to be. Minutes later, the ocean carried them back to the surface of the ocean, far from the island. Shocked with disbelief, the two villagers were grateful they survived and managed to escape.

"Whoa, did the ocean just saved us?"

"Well, that can only mean one thing."

And with that, they sailed towards the island of Waialiki.

* * *

 **A/N: How's that? I know, it was pretty sad seeing Moana's parents killed (even I don't want them to be killed), but I guess Hans just need the island really badly. Well since the Southern Isles are based on Denmark (if I'm not mistaken), I figured that their flag would also be red and white. Oh and by the way, quick wiki shows that the Moana soundtrack was also translated to Samoan and Tokelauan, so I figured the ancient scroll would probably be written in Tokelauan. Oh well, hope you guys enjoy this!**


	5. My People Needs Our Help

Everybody in the room was completely shaken as they heard the two villagers talking about how their peaceful island fell into the hands of ruthless foreigners who only conquer just to exploit their resources. They told them the tales of how they got their hand on the island, their heartless murder of Moana's parents, and the trials and tribulations of their fellow natives under an oppressive rule. They told them that they don't feel free at all back in Motunui, their own island. They were forced to pay high amount of taxes, their time to harvest coconuts and fishing is limited, and some are even subject to slave labor.

Moana was clearly devastated at what she just heard. Not only that her home island was ruled by oppressive conquerors, her parents were killed brutally just so that they could seize control of the island. She started to tear up as Anna gently hugged her, trying to comfort her. However, Anna felt uneasy when one of the villagers stared at her intently, with a look she deemed threatening. The man then started to shout angrily at her.

"You! Because of you our home doesn't feel like home at all! Why are you here? Are you looking to take this very island away from us too?!"

Moana then calmed down the villager as Anna was clearly bothered by the rhetorical questions thrown aggressively at her. After he calmed down a bit, Anna started to defend herself from his accusations.

"No, I am not! Look, right now I'm stranded here, and the people that took away your island? They're not ours as far as I'm concerned. I came here not to conquer some islands, I came here just to research the islands and its resources, not to exploit them. And before you throw another wild accusation, can you tell me if these invaders carry any flag or who's their leader?"

"The flag on their ship is red and white, and the name of their leader is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Anna was taken aback at what she just heard. She knew four years was never enough for a man who have committed such heinous crime. She just didn't expect him to ever cross roads with her again. She just never wanted to see his sneaky, devious face ever since the incident back in Arendelle. She started mumbling some curses as her anger and hatred towards him took control of her. She then calmed down, regaining her composure, trying to figure out what's next.

Meanwhile, Moana had a discussion with some of her people on how to approach this matter. After seemingly agreed to a decision, she then went straight towards the common area of the village, giving away an announcement.

"My people, it has come to my notice that Motunui was invaded. These invaders have brutally killed my parents, as well as oppressing the locals. Therefore, it is our duty to end this tyranny. Tomorrow morning, we will need our best men as we will liberate them from the hands of this ruthless rulers."

Moments later, Anna rushed towards her, wanting to warn her about the dangers she and her people are about to face tomorrow.

"Look, I know you're doing this for your people, but I need to warn you, these people, they are way better equipped for war than any of you. They have weapons far advanced than yours. You only have like spears and stuff like that, but them? They have swords, crossbows, and even rifles! I hate to say this but this sounds like suicide."

Moana then took a second thought while processing the information Anna has given, but decided to carry on with her decision.

"Even if they are better than us, that doesn't mean we should just give up. We will fight for them, it's their island after all, not the invader's."

"If that's the case then, count me in."

"No, Anna. You stay here until your people find you."

"Look, I just wanna help you. I just can't afford seeing these people deprived of their freedom in their own island. Besides, maybe I could be of useful help for you."

"Okay then, just don't wake up late tomorrow."

* * *

As the sun rises from the ocean, the people of Waialiki were preparing for a mission to liberate Motunui from the oppressive rule of the Southern Isles. Anna, the princess of Arendelle who have been stranded here for weeks just woke up from her slumber as the sun shines through the window of her shack. She then rushed towards the shore, seeing loads of rafts being prepared for the trip. Anna then helped Moana and her people gather up resources to prepare for their battle against the Southern Isles.

As everybody settled down, they then board their rafts, sailing away from land and towards the ocean. There were like 25 rafts with each of them occupied by at least 3 people. Moana shared her raft with Anna as she lead the way towards Motunui. As the hours ticks by, they saw an eagle soaring over the skies screeching along its flight path. The eagle then flew towards the rafts, landed on Moana's raft, much to the surprise of everybody around. Seconds later, the eagle shapeshifted into a really bulky man, bulkier than Kristoff, Anna thought. His skin is full of tattoos, holding a hook with some inscriptions on his right hand. Everybody was completely amazed in awe, including Anna, as they were face-to-face with a demigod.

"Maui!" One of the villagers shouted excitedly, still trying to process the fact that he was witnessing greatness with his own eyes.

"Ah, I see what's happening here. Yes, it's really me, Maui. Calm down, you guys, I know it's a lot to take in here."

"Maui! Thought I'd see you again. Why are you here?" Moana asked as she was reminded of her exciting voyage with the demigod.

"Thought you would need some help. I was flying around your parents' island, then I saw, I thought something's wrong was going on back there, so here I am."

"Glad that you'll be happy to help us, I guess you'll be a hero today."

"Oh, yes I am. After all, I am Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all."

Maui's attention then went towards Anna, curious about her presence. Anna herself was curious about him as well.

"And who's this lovely girl?" He asked Moana with his hands gesturing towards the light-skinned girl with a freckled face and strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh, her name's Anna. She's not from around here, which kinda explain why she looks different than us."

"So, Anna, do you know anything about me?" Maui asked Anna, while showing off his muscles.

"Oh, wow, a bit I guess? She did mention your name in that prophecy, so that's how I know. Never thought I'd actually see an actually demigod here, at least according to this culture." Anna said, feeling rather dwarfed compared to the demigod.

The pack then continued to sail across the sea, wayfinding their way towards Motunui. With hours spent with no sight on land at all, it wasn't until one of the villagers shouted to them, having seen a glimpse of land. Moana then took a closer look, confirming that the island is indeed Motunui. With that being said, they then made their way towards their island, ready for the battle to defend their fellow natives.

* * *

Admiral Fredriksen and his men were utterly shocked that they failed to safeguard their princess when their ship sank. He really hoped that the princess wasn't dead at sea but instead alive somewhere, maybe on the numerous islands on the Pacific Ocean. Even if she did found herself on an island, he still feared that the princess will not be able to survive for a long time. As they kept sailing west towards New Zealand, the admiral thoughts were full on how the queen would react to this unpleasant news. While she's not the type to incur her wrath on her people, he is very concerned on how her emotions will affect the kingdom. It is her beloved sister after all. As time passes by, Admiral Fredriksen finally found hints of civilisation, which turned out to be the town of Wellington in New Zealand. The pack then sailed quickly towards the docks, asking for help from the locals there. After the local authorities recognized them as the people involved in Arendelle's exploration mission, they offer them their hospitality, including shelter, food, and so on.

After settling down and getting used to the town, the admiral then wrote a letter for the queen, informing her of the current situation they were facing. He hated writing that letter because he knew with this letter, he will break the queen's heart. Sure, there might be hope, but it's a really slim chance, if the princess were to survive, it might as well be a miracle that she actually did. After finishing his letter, he then folded it into an envelope, sending it to the post office, hoping that the mail will find its way to the kingdom of Arendelle as soon as possible. For now, the only thing the admiral and his crew can do is to just wait and hope for the best.


End file.
